


kid x male reader (guess ur a mute)

by candyland50



Category: soul eater reader insert one
Genre: ......yup.........., F/M, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Mute - Freeform, My First Fanfic, POV Male Character, Shyness, Some fighting, probably bad spelling which ill fix later lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland50/pseuds/candyland50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are 3 new kids that come to dwma. you are one of these 3. you dont talk and so ur a mute, kid likes u and falls in love.............</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arrival..i guess

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeh this is my first it might be crappy for a bit but itll get better :)

Kid x male reader

 

Ok..so this is my first one, and it might be crappy…and I may have over used different pov……….so just comment and tell me wat u thought of it k…thxs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three people walked out of the death room in the dwma. They walked down the hall way to the cresent moon class. They opened the door and walked in and lined up next to steins desk. “ alright class we have 3 new students.. introduce ur selves…” the one on the left started “ hi there my names james” james waves to everyone. “ hi guyz and galz” he takes a deep bow “ my names kevin” he then flashes a peace scighn. Everyone in the class focuses on the last person who just stays quiet. “ oh yeh, this is (m/n), he doesn’t talk much..”. “alright take a seat…” the three go up and take the three seats next to kid.  
Kids pov  
I saw the door open and 3 people entered the room and lined upthe one on the right was shorter than the other two. The shorter one was dressed in a knee length fur trimed black jacket, with black skin tight long pants with a golden chain belt . He also had a tight gray long sleeve shirt that stopped just above his six pack with red fingureless gloves with a blue flame symbol on the back of them. He wore black boots that hade chains instead of laces. He had (h/l) (h/c) hair , and shining (e/c). the other two were dressed alike they both had a black jacket with a red undershirt with gray figure less gloves. They had dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. The one named james had short messy blonde hair with green eyes. The one named kevin had blue eyes and short messy light green hair.the important part is…THAT THEY ARE ALL AMAZINGLY SYMETRICAL.!!!!!!! I was so busy thinking about their symitry that I didn’t notice that they were walking over here and sitting beside me, until patty said something.   
Ur pov  
I sit down next to a kid with three whight strips on his hair that only go half way around his head with yellow eyes. The way he was dressed I figure hes the ocd type…I find these types very annoying… suddenly this girl pops up “ hi my names patty” I see her grab another girl and pull her over toward us “ and this is my sister liz” she then points to the kid with the three strips “ and that’s our mister kid .” I just stare at them and then look back at proffeser stein who seems to be dissecting some poor bird…  
Kevins pov  
I turn toward the tow girls and bow from my chair “hello ladies im kevin” I point to james “this is my twin bro james…james say hi to the beautiful ladies over here” “hi patty, liz, and kid” the two girls wave whil kid just stares at us….*its kinda creepy how hes looking at us…OH NO DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE..IS MY HAIR MESSED UP* “HEY U 5 IN THE BACK PAY ATTENTION” I waved to him “sorry professer”  
~~~~~~~~~~time skipa~~~~~~~~  
Ur pov  
The lunch bell rings at the end of class. I stare at the door and stay seated, waiting for everyone to go. After everyone leaves I get up and start walking out “(m/n) wait up, come on kevin IM HUNGRRRRYYYYYY”” yeh ur not the only one james so shut it” “ffiiinnnneeee” …..i turn and walk down the hall and enter the lunch room. I get in line, get my food and wait for james and kevin to get their food. “so where should we sit (m/n)?” “……” I say nothing and just look around..i suddenly hear the voice of the girl from earlier “HEY GUYZ COME JOIN US OVER HERE!!!!!!” I see the smaller of the two waving like crazy..*will her arm fall off…..* I start walking to their table. When we get there I see the three from earlier and 3 others,2 boys and 1 girl. I take the seat at the very end of the table.  
Kids pov  
Im still thinking about thoese 3 new kids. I stare at the lunch door and wait for them to come. After a while I start to wonder if they are going to come..then just as im looking away I see the lunch door open and the three newcomers walk through. I watched them get their food and look for a place to sit. I was about to walk over to them but then I heardpatty scream and wave at them. They started walking over here.i really wanted (y/n) to sit next to me, but he took the seat at the end of the table away from everyone. Instead james sits next to me, and kevin sits on the other side of patty.   
Kevins pov  
I sat next to this smaken hot chick. “well hi there miss patty, miss liz, how are you two ladies.” “ hi kevin were fine  ..hey kevin” “yes my lady” “…do you life giraffs..” “ of corse lady patty, infact my ring has a giraffe on it.” I put my hand on the table and took off the ringand showed her. “OMG ITS SO PRETTY” she starts fangirling about my ring, I felt bad about takeing it away from her….i then spot an other hot girl. “ well hi there my lady…im kevin.” I then do and fabulouse hair flip. she blush and starts laughing (hah 1 point) .the one with blond hair waves and says “ hi there kevin, im maka.” She points to the kid with whight hair and red eyes “ this here is my partner soul” “you look pretty cool….” “thxs man” soul then points to a guy with pink hair “this is crona and ragnorox” “ragnorox?” suddenly a black thing with a whight X on its face comes out of cronas back “u got any candy” “….uh actually yeh I do…..” I take out the lollipop I was saveing for later and hand it to him. I see james takeing one out as well and we both hand the lollipops over to “ragnork” “he” took them and went back into the kid…….. suddenly this kid with blue hair jumped up on the table “ IM BLACK STAR AND IM GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS”……. ‘ssuurreeeee’ “HEY WHO ARE YOU 3” a girl with long black hair came up and picked the kid off the table and set him down on the floor. “im so sorry about him” “its fine really ”. “so who are you guyz”. “im kevin,” I then point to james “this is my twin bro james.” I then point to (m/n) at the end of the table “and hes (m/n) our mister”  
Ur pov  
I hear my name and look up and come face to face with a kid with blue haired kid (of course I wasn’t paying attention to wat was going on). “ what are ydoing over here come over here with everyone else”. He shoves my plate of food over to the group and starts to pull me over there. I try and pull my hand out of his grip but he wouldn’t let go so I got dragged down the bench to the group. I sit down and eat my food and successfully ignore them until the bell rang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`time skipy thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last bell rings and I leave with james and kevin. When we go through the front door we see the group from earlier. “hey guyz, sould and I are having a party at out house do u wanna join us?” “YEH A PARTYYYYYY, well be there…but wat time?” “its at 8..well c ya there ” they starts leaving and I start to head home with kevin and james that are talking about the party.


	2. chp2.....getting ready to go to the party..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 3 get ready to go to the party..sort of..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know this is short....im still new at theis so mabey another chap or 2 will be p[retty short...but im going to make them longer

I walk up the stairs to our apartment and unlock the door. Kevin and james walk in behind me. I walk to my room and leave kevin and james to themselves. I walk up the stairs and open the door to my room. I take off my jacket and put it at the foot of my bed, I also take off my gloves and boots and also put them at the foot of the bed. I then grab a towel from my closet and walk out of my room to the bathroom. I start the water, and put my towel on the counter. I start to take off my shirt when I someone knocks at the door,I pull my shirt back down and go to the door. “hey (m/n), we are going to watch transformers till its time to go to the party, k dude.” I nod and close and lock the door. I then take off my shirt, reveling bandages that I keep hidden under my cloths. They go from half way up my arms, and to an inch above from where my shirt stops. I leave them on and get in the tub. I wash my hair, and then get out of the tub. I grab my towel and dry off. I then wrap it around myself and walk to my room. I open the door and lock it. I then go to my closet and get my pj’s. A long sleeve button (f/c) shirt with (f/d) with a skull on the back of it. I then have long pants with (f/a/c) all over it. I put a dry towel around my shoulders so my hair wont get my pj’s wet, and walk down the stairs. I see james and kevin on the sofa and walk over to them. I then sit in the middle of them (on their laps). “hey (m/n)……umm why are you in your pj’s…arnt we going to the party??” I shack my head “wait..so were not going to the party?” I sigh and grab a pen and paper and write on it. I then hold it out in front of me where they can see it  
‘im not going to the party, im just goanna stay up and watch my fav movies. You guyz can go to the party…but if there’s any cake you have to bring me some…..or candy for that matter…just bring me sweets before you come back.’  
“geeze (m/n) and your sweet tooth”  
‘says the one who has a bag of candy underneath his bed’  
“….HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BAG OF CANDY…which I may or may not have…” “ kevin shut up im trying to watch the movie” “yeh well im trying to protect my candy from the candy vacuum over here……the candy which I may or may not have…….” “whatever kev. But 9M/n)” “hhmm” “why arnt you coming to the party? All the people we met today will be there, and it’s a good opportunity to make some friends.”  
‘I don’t need or want friends”  
“(m/n) you need other people in your life besides us.”  
‘no I don’t. now get off the topic.’  
“alright (m/n)”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“alright, I left (f/f) on the counter, some candy, and coke with it k (m/n).” I look at james and nod. “alright we might be out till 10 or something so don’t stay up past midnight.” I scribble something on some paper and hold it up. ‘oh come on, im not a little kid anymore james I can stay up past midnight if I wanna’. “yeah you arnt a kid anymore…but knowing you, you wont make it past midnight anyway.” ‘im going to stay up past midnight anyway :P’. james rolls his eyes “fine whatever (m/n)…COME ON KEVIN WE GOTTA GO” “IM COMING IM COMING” I head kevin running down the stairs and turn just in time to see him trip and fall on top of james knocking him to the floor. *scribble scribble* ‘OOHH I SEE YAOI’  
Kevin starts laughing and james gets up blushing. “your turning into one of those fangirls (m/n)…..PLEASE DON’T GO INTO THAT WORLD” *scribble* ‘already to late my friend all ready to late :P’  
“sigh…well wel work on that later, right now we need to get going.” He starts walking out the door “don’t worry well bring you some cake and another sweet stuff they have there if they have any XD”  
‘bye’  
The door closes and im left in silence. I go to the kitchen and get the food on the counter I bring it to the living room and put on (f/m).


	3. party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short party and and sleep over :3

Kids pov 

I hear a knock at the door and see soul going to open the door. He comes back with kevin and

james I look up at the clock 7..5…9…..i walk over to them “I do you know how unsymmetrical,

7:59 is, you cant cut any of those numbers evenly, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT” kevin and

james jump when I yell at them. “hey kid look I think that painting over there is

crooked.” “0.0…….* I run over to the painting ‘ITS OFF BY A MILLIMETER’ I move the

painting to left a bit and stand back to admire my work. “that’s better.” I turn over and

sit on the couch. “hey kevin, and james, wheres (m/n)?” “oh hes at the apartment watching

movies” “that’s to bad…” “BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED NOW THE PARTY CAN START” ……. “the party

started 10 mins ago black star” “………” “WELL THEN IT GOT AWESOME!!!!” maka sighs and

facepalms then tsubaki comes up behind him. “sorry everyone..” “alright well lets play

games” “what are we gonna play maka?” “lets play…..hide and seek” “eh, sounds fun lets

play” “whose it?” patty raises her hand “ill be it” “k patty count to 30” “kk” patty goes

over to the wall. “1 giraffe..2 giraffes…3 giraffes…4 giraffes..” I run and hide in souls

room, along with soul maka and tsubaki”. After 30 second we hear patty running up the

stairs to souls room. We hide further back into our hiding spots. I see patty run in the

room “ANYONE IN HERE…..” she walks to the middle of the room and looks around, then walks out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~50 mins~~~~~~~~~~``

“NO MORE HIDE AND SEEK”. “ok lets watch tv and everyones gonna stay over” “hold on we cant

stay all night” “why not james?” “(m/n) is at home waiting for us..we didn’t think we

would stay the whole night” “why didn’t he just come to the party?” “(m/n) not a

very..social person unless hes forced to be social..and even then he pretty much ignores

everyone…” “…ahh..so you wanna go tell him and then come back?” “yeh, so well be right

back”. I cough and say “ill go tell him iv seen this movie.” “really, then heres the key,

and address..OH YEH AND THIS” he hands me a key with paper attached to it, he then runs to

the kitchen and brings back a plastic plate of cake icecream and brownies. I put it in my

pocket , and carry the plate out and walk to the door and walk to (m/n) house. I walk up

to the door and took out the key, and checked to make sure I had the right address. I then

put the key in the slot and turned it. The door open and dint squeak ‘must be well oild I

guess’. I quietly close the door and walk into the hall. I hear some noise and open the

door that the noise was coming from. I see a paused movie on the tv..movie looks

familiar..hhmmm.. I put the plate down on the table in front of the tv. I look around the

room to see if I could spot (m/n). “this place is so unsymmetrical….” I see 2 painting on

the wall …they..are..not..SYMMETRICAL. being the good put everything in symmetrical order

person I am. I walk up to the paintings and turn the them both a little to the left I step

back and admire it “yes perfectly symmetrical…” I then see a vase that’s to far left. “ill

just fix this…..” I move the vase to the middle. Then I look around the room and started

making everything symmetrical.

 

~~~~~~~ ur pov~~~~~~

 

I watched (f/m) for about 15 minutes to make sure Kevin and james were gone. I then sneak

up to kevins room. I get the candy bag out from under his bed grab as much as I can carry

stuff the bag under the bed again and run down stairs to continue the movie…..

 

~~~15 mins later~~~~~

 

I finished all the candy..and dinner…so I just curl up with a pillow and watch the tv. I

just got to my favorite part when my stomach started to hurt. I paused the movie and ran up

stairs. Lets just say candy looks and tastes better going down the coming back up…

 

After about 10 minutes of this I start to think it was over….but of courses my luck had to

go on vacation today. I start throwing up again, and then I hear the door open. That isn’t

kevin or james…they both knock before entering the apartment…. So who is it. But that’s not

my top priority right now.i hear the person moving stuff around in the living room. Im not

worried though…there's nothing of value in there anyway so if they take it nobody will

really miss it. After about five more minutes I stand up and nearly fall over. ‘that’s the

last time I eat 60 pieces of candy in 5 minutes………’ I walk out of the bathroom and down

the hall not making any noise. I open the door slowly’ good thing james always oils the

door’. I walk in and see…the guy from earlier? What was his name

aging…kes..kellen..krell?..KID..his names kid, but whats he doing in our apartment? I see

him arranging things, I stand there and watch him for a bit. When he was about to touch my

box on the desk I knocked on the door.

Kids pov~~~~~

 

Almost everything is symmetrical..except that box.its to far to the left. I go to move it

over when I hear a knock on the door. I quickly turn around and see (m/n) leaning ageist

the door frame. “hey (m/n)”.. he just nods and looks at me. I can tell what his eyes are

saying ‘what are you doing in here?’ “well everyone was watching a movie and kevin and

james wanted me to bring you this plate of cake and stuff, so they gave me a key, they

also said that they would be staying at soul’s and makas house for the weekend.” I saw

(m/n) eyes light up when I said that I brought a plate full of cake and other stuff, but

when I told him the kevin and james were going to stay the weekend the light went away.

(m/n) gets off of the frame and walks over to the couch, he picks up some paper and a pen

and starts writing. He holds it up for me to read when hes done.

 

‘thanks for the cake and stuff. Tell kevin and james im ok with them staying the weekend.

Also what were you doing a minute ago?’

“your welcome, and I was making everything symmetrical…which reminds me I need to move

that box to the left” I start to reach for the box but a hand catches my wrist. I turn

around and (m/n) is glaring at me. (though not levi glare..kind of like a cat glare.) his

eyes say ‘don’t touch it’. I retract my hand and try to forget about the box being to far

to the left…..oh who am I kidding ill fix you later. I turn back around and (m/n) is

holding up a sheet of paper.

‘aren’t you going back to the party?’

 

“yes, I should be going..patty and liz might be worried. Should I give the key to kevin

and james or leave it here?” (m/n) stays quiet for a minute. He then turns the paper around

and starts writing on it. He turns it back around.

‘give it back to them I don’t really have a use for it’

“alright, enjoy your weekend (m/n).” I start to walk out but turn and glare at the box one

last time. ‘you will be symmetrical next time…’ I walk out of the living room and to the

front door I lock it then walk back to souls house.

You pov~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ahh well at least its only for the weekend..and not a whole week..right???..well doesn’t

matter right now….NOW I HAVE CAKE. I run over and jump on the couch, I unpause the movie

and pick up the plate, and start eating, totally forgetting about what happened 15 minutes

ago. (so forgetful when sweets are involved aren’t you.)


End file.
